Differentiation therapy has received limited attention in the context of large meetings on cell differentiation. We have established a forum where discussion of this subject is done in depth, with both basic and clinical data presented in detail. In view of the recent interest in the conceptual use of differentiation therapy and its current use in clinical trials through-out the world, we believe that there is a need to have an on-going workshop conference which brings together scientists and clinicians with proven scientific interest in the field. We have already established a communications network of 10 working sub-groups, comprised of over 250 participants, all of whom have demonstrated an interest in the induction of differentiation as a cancer therapy. Our original concept was that each participant be committed to take part in the meeting for a period of three years. Working sub- groups have been established which fit the scientific expertise of the participant and each has continued to work within this framework. Following the Third Conference in Sardinia in 1988, it was decided that these conferences should be an on-going collaboration and subsequently a Fourth Conference was held in Japan in 1990, a Fifth Conference in Sardinia in 1992 and a Sixth Conference in Israel in 1995. At the Sixth Conference, sub-group co-chairmen organized a presented the progress of their working sub-groups and all of the participants reported on their recent studies in the field. As was anticipated following the Sixth Conference, all of the participants continued to communicate on a regular basis leading to the development of several important collaborations. The abstracts and proceedings from the Sixth Conference have been published and the reports from the working sub-groups have been distributed. It was determined, based upon the enthusiasm of all participants, that the conference should continue on a regular basis and that new investigators with a proven interest in differentiation be invited to attend and participate, thereby increasing the network. All of the participants have committed themselves to continued collaboration. It is our belief that this structure will facilitate the development of differentiation therapy as a viable clinical tool.